tombafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return
Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return (Tombi! 2: The Evil Swine Return in the PAL region and Tomba: The Wild Adventures in Japan) is a platform action-adventure video game, developed by Whoopee Camp and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation video game console. It was released in 1999 for Japan and North America, and in 2000 for the PAL region. The Evil Swine Return takes place after Tomba! and is set on a different continent, where Tomba pursues his kidnapped girlfriend while completing events and capturing a new group of Evil Pigs together with his new sidekick, Zippo. The Japanese version, called Tomba: The Wild Adventures, was released on the Japanese PlayStation Network on September 28th, 2011 for ¥600. The European version was released on November 21st, 2012. The North American version was announced as part of MonkeyPaw Games' Retro Rush Lineup and was released on February 18th, 2014 for $5.99. However, due to technical issues, the game is in the form of a Japanese Import. It is unclear whether MonkeyPaw Games will release the game in English or not, but it is still possible to buy the European version Story Tomba and Charles receive a letter from Tomba's girlfriend, Tabby. The letter says that she has disappeared without a trace. Tomba and Charles jump into the sea to start looking for her. After a while Tomba gets dragged up from the sea by a fisherman, only to find himself in the Town of the Fishermen together with Zippo. Charles is nowhere to be found.With the help of Zippo, Tomba starts to look for clues about Tabby's whereabouts and sets course for her hometown, Coal-Mining Town. When the duo arrives to Coal-Mining Town, they discover that she has been abducted by the Evil Pigs when she refused to give up a bracelet she got once from Tomba. They travel through different cursed continents which they dispel by using the Evil Pig Bags they find on their journey. Plot Tomba is collecting fruits with Charles when suddenly a bird freaks out. It sees that a Koma Pig and a Flying Pig is having fun with its eggs by using them as golf balls. Tomba sees the commotion and quickly comes to rescue. He dashes to quickly comes to the seen and catches one of the eggs from breaking. Afterwards he charges to the Evil Flying Pig and the latter replies aggressively. As Tomba is about to hit the pig, it evaded Tomba which effectively makes Tomba hit the pink pig behind the it. The conflict is solved after this. Charles notices a glowing letter fall from the sky. Surprised, he tells Tomba about it and they watch the letter fly to Tomba's mailbox. Charles and Tomba rush to see the letter and open it. To their surprise, a talking bug named Zippo pops out. The letter is addressed to Tomba and it says that Tomba's girlfriend, Tabby, disappeared. As he is reading the letter all he could think about is the whereabouts of Tabby. Determined to bring his girlfriend back, Tomba recklessly jumps into the sea, Charles followed afterwards. However, Zippo visibly disagrees with the action. Presumably washed away by waves of the sea, Tomba and Charles has been separated. Tomba makes it to the sea at the Town of Fishermen where a fisherman reels him in, probably thinking of him as a big catch. The fisherman scolds Tomba asking him what he is doing in the water and telling him that he is scaring the fish. Zippo then pops out of Tomba, showing that he is with Tomba all this time. Zippo notices a burning scent and asks Tomba if he smells something burning. Zippo flies to scout the area and finds a burning house. When he returns a Flying Evil Pig destroys a faucet. He reports to Tomba about the burning house and says that they should do something in order to prevent the house from burning to crisp. Tomba agrees. Zippo gives Tomba an Adventure Journal in order to record his adventures since they are in a totally unknown place. He also reminds Tomba of his animal dash. When they arrive at the house they find out that the thing inside the burning house is a valuable Golden Crab as mentioned by . Gameplay The gameplay is mostly identical to its predecessor, but takes advantage of three dimensions instead of just switching from foreground to background. The game features characters rendered in polygons, unlike the predecessor; where the characters consists of sprites. Events Events are a major game mechanic in this game, as well as the predecessor. There are a total of 137 events to complete in this game; however, four of them can only be unlocked if the player have a save file from the first game on the same Memory Card as Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return. There are two types of events; ''Primary events'' and ''Secondary events''. The Primary events clears automatically during the progression of the game, while the Secondary events are optional and doesn't need to be cleared to complete the game. Gallery Covers Tomba!2TheEvilSwineReturn.png|North America Tombi!2.png|PAL region TombaTheWildAdventures.png|Japan Other Tombi! 2 Title Screen.png|Title screen (PAL region) Trivia *There are differences between the regional releases. **US has complete voice acting. **EU has multilingual options, but lacks voice-acting in many English dialogs. **JP has an extended/different opening theme and a totally different soundtrack. *Unlike Tomba!, you only get one life. Once you lose all your health, it is game over, but you can then save, load, or restart from your previous checkpoint. *Regardless of region, in the instruction manual Tabby is listed as Tomba's girlfriend, but in game she is said to be his childhood friend. External links * [http://us.playstation.com/Content/OGS/SCUS-94454/Site/main.html Official Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return website] Category:Games